


Angels do dance, and Demons dance well.

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [38]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Making Up, Other, Slow Dancing, Waltzing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley take dancing lessons.





	Angels do dance, and Demons dance well.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: with the Stars.  
Alternative title: some angels do dance, and one demon learns how to dance better than badly

Crowley and Aziraphale's first dancing lesson is, to say the least, awkward.

Aziraphale has been excited for the class all week, and now that he is there, he tries to follow the instructions of their poor human teacher to the letter, getting frustrated when something doesn't work out and repeating the same move over and over until he does it _just right_.

Crowley, on the other hand, felt some trepidation before the class. This upscale school of dance is the opposite of their usual environment, and all the staidly dressed patrons just cement their image of the place.

Still, when it comes to the actual dancing, Crowley starts with a lot of enthusiasm, feeling ready to learn even the hardest steps and attempting to do so with wide, extravagant movements, stumbling over their own feet and stepping on Aziraphale's toes in his brand-new dancing shoes.

Aziraphale sighs as he looks at Crowley bouncing around. _Well_, he thinks, _it's just the first lesson, maybe it will get better with time? _And Crowley is happy enough to let Aziraphale twirl them around in a ladies solo of the cha-cha-cha.

The next lesson only gets worse.

Within the first half hour, Crowley gets mad at Aziraphale for not doing any exciting moves, Aziraphale gets mad at her for not letting him lead when Crowley earlier insisted on doing the ladies part, and then Crowley refuses to dance with him again and almost has a shouting match with one of the teachers because the guy called her steps _uncoordinated_.

In the end, Aziraphale only learns a single step of the tango- although maybe not just because of Crowley’s interruption and them leaving early because it. If he's being honest with himself he would have focused on the one step all day, anyway. And why not? Other than those humans, he has time...

So he wouldn't even mind that much about the entire affair. Crowley, however, is still fuming, and when Aziraphale asks her what is wrong when they are sitting in the Bentley together, she just hisses "You wouldn't underssstand, you're sslow as a turtle anyway"

Aziraphale leans back in shock. "Perhaps this wasn't the best idea after all, dearest" 

Crowley freezes at Aziraphale's words. Did she ruin it now for the angel?? This was not supposed to happen! She wants to say something, but Aziraphale already disappeard into the bookshop.

Later that day, it's already getting dark outside, Crowley invites Aziraphale over into their flat.

When Aziraphale arrives, the demon is nowhere to find.

"Crowley?" he calls.

"Upstairs!" Crowley answers. Aziraphale frowns. He's already in the penthouse... Ah, right. The roof. He knows there's an (illegally installed) ladder leading up to it directly from Crowley's bedroom...

The night sky is beautiful overhead, for once devoid of clouds, the stars are visible.

Crowley is standing a few metres away, fidgeting with his sleeves. "So, angel, those dancing lessons were a bit of a disaster-"

Aziraphale wants to say something, like, it wasn't your fault, but Crowley waves it away.

"Let me, okay? These lessons were supposed to be for you, and in the end I didn't even let you dance with me anymore. I mean, okay, I can't promise I'll ever have the patience to do the same step a gazillion times, but what about a compromise? I'll stick to the easy steps and let you lead, and you'll actually do more than the basic ones that keep us in the same spot all the time?"

Aziraphale smiles. "That sounds wonderful, darling. But why are we having thus talk up here?"

Crowley grins, and with a snap of their fingers, music fills the air. Stroking their hair out of their face and behind their ears, Crowley saunters up to Aziraphale. "May I have this dance?"

Aziraphale laughs, delighted. "You're still doing the ladies' part, dear! I'm supposed to ask that"

Crowley rolls their eyes. "Arbitrary human rules. Now?"

In answer, Aziraphale draws them close.

"Oh, my dearest, this is wonderful!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see them dance and other pics, check out the new posts on [Aziraphale's Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1bBbmniN4n/?igshid=p3fzj5k9b065)! 
> 
> If you liked it, please let me know :)


End file.
